iNeed Rescuing
by Edio
Summary: Sam is hurt at a party. Carly feels responsible and Freddie is furious. Will the events drive a wedge between the three of them permanently? Rate M for mature language and situations. SEDDIE multi-chapter.


**_Disclaimer:I do not own iCarly_****

* * *

**

_**Prologue:**_** Getting Ready**

"Do I have to go?" Freddie wailed helplessly towards the ceiling.

"Yes, you do," replied Carly matter-of-factly.

An enormous sigh escaped from his lungs from where he was splayed across the bean bag chair. He let his head flop backwards over the edge and stared at upside down at Carly who was on the other side of the room. "But I don't want to," he whined. "You know how much I hate parties."

"Oh, stop whining. You like parties fine." She looked across the room at where he was laying. "And stop that. Your face is starting to turn red."

Freddie grinned back, looking ridiculous with his hair sticking up (or down as the case may be) from his head. The grin was cut short, however, when cold water cascaded down his chin and into his nostrils. Freddie sat up abruptly, sputtering and choking as the liquid burned the inside of his nose, making his eyes water. "Dammit!" He wiped his face off with his hands and glared at the blonde-headed culprit.

Sam gave an evil chuckle as she took a swig from the water bottle in her hand. "That's what you get for whining Freddork."

Freddie growled and made lunge at her, intending to grab the bottle and return the favor. Sam easily sidestepped him and kept the bottle above her head and away from him, laughing mockingly the entire time.

"Quit it you two!" shouted Carly as she stepped between them. "You have to come, Freddie," she pleaded. "Spencer's gone out of town and you are the only one with a car."

Freddie grunted, "So you just need me to come for transportation?"

"Well it isn't for your company," commented Sam acidly. "I sure don't want to bring a wet blanket like you along." She paused to contemplate something. "Tell you what, Fredweird," she said and held her open palm out towards him. "Why don't you just let me have your keys and you won't have to come at all. That way, everybody's happy."

He glanced down at her empty hand, then back at her face. "No thanks Ms. 'I-failed-my- driving-test-five-times-and-made-my-instructor-retire-early'."

Sam stuck her tongue out at him and shrugged. "You have to admit, it was pretty cool when I hit the curb and popped that car onto two wheels," she remembered fondly.

Freddie was about to say something else but was distracted as Carly draped her arms around his neck. With her best puppy dog eyes she said, "Pleeease will you come with us to the party? I promise it will be fun." Unsurprisingly, Freddie's face bloomed a bright red and he caved in right away. Carly clapped her hands in delight and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Freddie's legs turned to water right on cue and he plopped back down onto the beanbag with a heavy 'whoompf'. Sam made a retching gesture and then mouthed the word 'loser' at Freddie.

"So that's settled," declared Carly. "Now we have to get ready. Freddie you go get all dressed up nice and fancy and Sam, you can use one of my dresses." They both blinked at her.

"What do you mean get ready?" Sam asked first. She glanced down at the ratty jeans and faded pink and grey long-sleeve she had on. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She plucked out the bottom of her shirt for a closer inspection and declared, "It's clean."

Carly cocked her head sideways and looked Sam up and down. "Do you really want me to answer that?" When Sam rolled her eyes, Carly continued, "C'mon Sam! We're seniors now. We all have to look nice. We have to make an impression when we get there. Pleeease?" She batted her thick eyelashes for extra effect.

"Oh no," Sam shook her head. "That won't work on me, Shay. I'm not like jell-o boy over here." She kicked the bean-bag beside her and heard a satisfying yelp of surprise. "I'm not going to bother getting all dolled up just for Kimberly's stupid party."

It was one week before the big Homecoming Game between Ridgeway and cross-town rival Lakeview High. Traditionally, the more popular (also the more affluent) kids competed to throw the biggest party the weekend before. This year's winner was Kimberly Swanson. It promised to be a more extravagant event than the Homecoming Dance itself and had the added benefit of not having strict adult supervision. here was no formal dress code per se, but there was an understanding that all the girls would try to out-do one another. Between the two best friends, Carly was more of the socialite - which made her more sensitive to the politics of high school society. Invitations to the event were much sought after, especially for the seniors. By virtue of their internet popularity, Carly was able to secure invitations for the three of them and she was going to make sure that they all attended and looked good. "It's the first big party of our senior year. Everybody is going to be there and all dressed up."

Sam, who didn't care what most people thought of her (so long as they were scared of her) predictably responded with, "So?"

"But…"

Sam crossed her arms at Carly. "No Carls. I mean it."

A sly smirk appeared slowly on Carly's face. "All of the cute guys in school will be there you too know," Carly drawled.

Sam licked her lips and said, "You have my attention - continue."

Freddie watched the look of interest on her face and frowned. He gave a derisive snort but flinched when she shook the water bottle threateningly over him.

"I bet you Derek is going to be there," added Carly tantalizingly. It was a tactic that was sure to work on Sam. Freddie rolled his eyes in disgust.

"So which of your dresses can I borrow?" replied Sam ignoring him. She'd had a crush on Derek Sanderson, the star quarterback and captain of the varsity football team, since the beginning of their junior year. It was completely unlike her, but whenever she was around him, Sam became a quivering mass of nerves. He was one of the "perfect" people – a real golden boy with the looks and charm that all the girls fell for. This year she'd made a promise to herself to approach him and ask him out." Freddie, however, made a grumbling sound and got up to walk away. She frowned at his back and wondered why he couldn't be more like Derek. It wasn't the first time she thought that but it always made her feel a little weird. "What's your problem, nub?" Sam demanded harshly to suppress the feeling.

"Nothing," he said in the way that implied he had a problem with everything about it. In the last couple of years there had been an odd type of tension between them. It was a constant irritant to Sam, which was probably why she gave him such a hard time. She often wished one of them would say something just to get it over with. But tonight was not going to be the night. "It's just…" he hesitated, "that guy is a sleazebag."

The volume and pitch of Sam's voice rose in defense. "Says who?"

"Says me," he declared without further explanation.

She planted her fists on her hips. "Oh, and I guess you would be the authority on sleazebags," Sam taunted. "Or maybe you're just jealous?"

Freddie gave her a furious look that surprised her with its intensity. She imagined she may have struck too close to home. The realization sent a small chill up her spine. "Look Sam, I don't like that guy and I don't trust him at all," he said flatly. "Take that for what it's worth. I just don't want you to see you get hurt."

"Gee! Thanks DAD!" she mocked. There was a flash of hurt in his eyes that confused her even more. An apology hovered on her lips when he turned away without saying another word.

Carly shot her a dirty look then called out after him. "Freddie!" The look he returned was flat and unfriendly. Carly was caught slightly off guard. "I…uh," she stammered. "I mean we'll come get you in about two hours. Okay?" She added a wide smile to get him to smile back. Instead he just nodded dismissively and stepped through the elevator door when it opened. After he'd been gone a few seconds, she turned on Sam. "Why did you have to go and do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know how moody he gets when you two fight. Now he's going to be in a bad mood the whole night," she threw her arms up exasperatedly. "I swear, sometimes it's like you two are already married." Carly smiled when she turned and saw Sam's jaw drop.

"That's not funny, Shay," admonished Sam.

Carly's answer was a trilling bit of wicked laughter.

Slowly and deliberately, Sam unscrewed the lid off the water bottle. She grinned maniacally at Carly.

"Sam…" Carly backed away in alarm.

"Take it back."

Carly's eyes darted around the room, looking for escape routes. "Nope," she teased and then squealed as her best friend chased her around.

* * *

_Heya! Started a new multi-chapter Seddie story. Hope you'll enjoy. Thnx for reading. Let me know how it's going if you get a chance. _


End file.
